¿Rusia y yo?
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Parte 2: "-Alfred, te recuerdo que estamos en un callejón..." Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon y un Alfred con dolor de culo.
1. ¿Rusia y yo?

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...**

**Historia vista desde el punto de vista de Alfred, con pequeñas intervenciones mías para aclarar, que irán entre paréntesis. ****Es un USxRu, aunque es correspondida por parte de Rusia... **

**Otra cosita, no me maten porque es la primera vez que intento ponerme en el lugar de Alfred, así que a lo mejor no he sabido reflejar del todo lo que siente, pero intenté hacerlo tan idiota como es...**

**¡Y nada más excepto que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Rusia y Yo?<strong>

Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido el jodido comunista entrar en mi casa?

Me pegué contra la pared, intentando pasar desapercibido. Para nada me sirvió. En seguida, fijó sus ojos violeta en mi. Bajo su bufanda detecté una de sus eternas sonrisas.

-Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de América –dijo utilizando mi nombre completo, tragué con fuerza. Iván nunca me llamaba así, no desde que habíamos empezado a salir. ¿Eh? ¿Qué os preguntáis por qué pasó eso? Pues veréis… todo empezó hace unos pocos meses…

_*Flashback*_

Iba yo tan tranquilo a una de las reuniones de los antiguos aliados. Habíamos quedado para tratar los últimos temas antes de disolver esa… llamémosla, "asociación".

Bueno, el caso es que yo iba sin mirar, pensando en mis cosas, sin prestar mucha atención a mí alrededor, cuando tropecé con algo. Una montaña, para ser exactos la montaña que era Rusia. Por el impacto, Texas salió volando de mi cara para caer en un bolsillo del abrigo del ruso sin que yo me diera cuenta. Murmuré unas palabras de disculpa, pero, lo que verdaderamente me asombró, fue el hecho de se agachara y me ayudara a levantarme. Inspeccionó mi cuerpo para ver si me había hecho daño, dejándome perplejo y, ¿para qué negarlo? Con un odioso color rojo tiñendo mi cara. Avergonzado y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza, sin yo entender del todo por qué, le di las gracias y me esfumé, cuan si de viento me tratase y es que todos los héroes saben huir de esta clase de situaciones… creo.

Llegué a la sala, sintiendo como mi corazón latía con violencia. Puse mi mano sobre el pecho y respiré hondo, en un vano intento de calmarme. Para mi mala suerte, Francia me vio.

-¿Qué te pasa, _Amerique_?

-No lo sé, Francis –respondí con sinceridad -. Hace un momento me encontré con Rusia y no sé por qué, pero me puse rojo y mi corazón se salía por mi boca el muy diablo –mascullé, mientras el francés me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Qué me pasa, Francia?

-Oh, _mon cheri_. Es solo que te has enamorado…

Mi cuerpo se paró, también lo hizo mi cerebro. Una mueca quedó grabada en mi cara durante los instantes en los que no supe cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Francia.

-¿Y-y-y-yo enamorado de Rusia? –reí, rechazando la idea – Por favor, el comunista ha sido mi enemigo, el súper villano por años, no puedo estar enamorado de él…

-Parece que te van los malotes USA –comentó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-N-n-no puede ser… -murmuré mientras el otro se alejaba.

Las cosas hubieran seguido tal cual si en ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta de la desaparición de Texas. Corrí como un poseso, buscándolo cuando volví a tropezarme con Rusia. Llevándomelo por delante otra vez, o mejor dicho, cayéndome al suelo, otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa, capitalista? –rió – Ya van dos veces hoy.

Me puse rojo al recordad las palabras de Francia, ¿enamorado? ¿De verdad yo podía estarme enamorando de Rusia? Me fijé mejor en el abrigo ya que estaba a mi altura y para mi breve deleite, encontré a Texas. Me lancé como un león sobre su presa, aplastando a Iván por el camino. Me puse a mi adorado estado en la cara, sintiéndome completo. Un suave carraspeo me sacó de mi mundo. Bajé la vista y me encontré con Rusia en una posición increíblemente sexy. Un hilillo de sangre tipo manga resbaló por mi nariz mientras yo observaba anonadado a la nación que había debajo de mí.

-¿Te quitas de encima Estados Unidos? –preguntó, molesto.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro… perdón –dije torpemente, mientras me levantaba.

Suspiró, haciendo un gesto de desagrado que me heló la sangre. Pero paró el gesto al ver la sangre que caía ahora por mi boca. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sangras?

-N-n-n-no lo sé –contesté. Un "Te gusta Rusia" resonó en mi cabeza -. Pero de todas formas gracias por guardarme a Texas sin destrozarlo.

En un impulso sacado de los malditos mangas de Kiku, me puse de puntillas, dándole un beso en la mejilla al comunista y dejándolo en estado de shock. Se me subieron los colores mientras otro impulso me mandó a salir corriendo. ¡Me acababa de comportar como una colegiala enamorada! ¡Soy idiota! Bueno, ERA idiota, ahora sigo siendo el fantástico héroe.

Me escondí en un armario para… ejem, satisfacer… mis necesidades (**nota autora**: llorar) ¡tú no te metas, que este es mi relato y aquí mando yo! Ejem, como iba diciendo, para hacer "cosas" poco heroicas a solas. Estuve allí por un tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Rusia. Se acercó a mí, levantando una mano y, para mi sorpresa, acariciándome la mejilla y quitándome algunas lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

-¿Podría ser que yo te gusto, Alfred? –preguntó mientras se llevaba mis lágrimas a los labios.

-N-n-no. Digo… eso es lo que dice Francia. Que según mis actos estoy enamorado de ti, pero yo nunca me había enamorado antes.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Entonces, ¿me das una oportunidad para comprobar si es amor?

-¡Diablos, claro que sí! –exclamé, lanzándome a su cuello y rodeándolo con mis brazos -¡Seré tu héroe personal, Rusia!

-Da…

_*Fin Flashback*_

-Alfred~-volvió a llamarme Iván, con su tubería de plomo en la mano (**nota de la autora**: este es un juego del Cluedo, ¿quién mató a Alfred? Sol: Iván, con la tubería de plomo en el vestíbulo).

Temblé violentamente, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan enfadado…

-Alfred~ ¿cómo te has atrevido a quemar mis amados girasoles? –un extraña aura le estaba rodeando mientras él reía – Kolkolkol~

-Yo… um, esto… verás Rusia/Iván. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!

-Da~~

Me hizo una señal, indicándome que era el momento de empezar a correr. Impulsé mi cuerpo por las calles de mi ciudad, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por el psicópata ruso. Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer si me había enamorado perdidamente de esa persona? La respuesta: correr para que no me matara… por el momento.

¡El héroe corta la transmisión! ¡Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Ustedes que creen, ¿debería salvarse Alfred?<strong>

**La autora también corta la transmisión.**

**Bye~~ y ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¿Alfred y yo?

**Después de mucho tiempo: ¡La maravillosa continuación de "¿Rusia y yo?"! Porque sí, damas y caballeros, como me pidieron que hiciera lemon, ¡yo lo hice! Aunque me ha costado bastante ya que es la primera vez que lo intento con estos dos, pero como bien se dice: la práctica hace la perfección, ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos me pertenecen, tan solo lo hacen las acciones imperdonables que cometen aquí.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (relación chicoXchico) con Lemon/violación semi-consentida por no decir consentida.

**Nada más excepto que siento la tardanza, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alfred y yo?<strong>

Estrellé su cuerpo contra la fría pared de hierro. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo debido al impacto, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Mis labios se posaron en los suyos con bastante brusquedad (como siempre), abriéndolos con fuerza y permitiendo con ello que mi lengua paseara libremente por su boca, explorando demasiados lugares, hasta llegar a una caries producida por... comer chuches, seguramente.

-Parece que tienes que aprender a cepillaste los dientes -susurré en su oído -. No te preocupes, esta noche, después de lo que vamos a hacer te lo enseño, ¿Entendido?

-Si, mi amo y señor-respondió él, con mucha sorna en su timbre de voz.

-Pues sí, soy tu amo -reí, besándole otra vez, dejando sus labios cortados debido al frío que yo emitía.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su cuello, acariciando la marca que le había hecho momentos antes con la tubería. Respiró entrecortadamente, seguramente por el dolor de la presión producida. Pero él se lo cayó ya que según él "Los héroes nunca sentimos dolor". La tubería descansaba ahora en el suelo y, con un poco de suerte, no necesitaría usarla más. Me devolvió una distraída mirada cuando posé mis frías amatistas en sus ojos, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que no sabría ubicar por qué estaban producidos. La sonrisa en mis labios fue inminente. Alfred me miró, asustado, sabiendo que eso no presagiaba nada bueno para él. Sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos, esta vez con mucha más brusquedad que la anterior. Mi mano buena (para hacer esas cosas) paseó por la hebilla de su pantalón, sin llegar a quitárselo y disfrutando hacerle pasarlo un poco mal... aunque luego no lo reconociera.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios, provocando otra sonrisa mía. Bajé un poco la mano hasta ponerla a la altura de su entrepierna. La acaricié con brusquedad obteniendo como premio el deseado gemido por parte del estadounidense. Sin apartar mi mano de ahí, bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y succioné abajo del mentón, mordiendo un poco. Los gemidos eran cada vez más altos...

-Alfred, te recuerdo que estamos en un callejón...

-Por si... no te has dado... cuenta... yo tampoco... quiero que... nos pillen -masculló, intercalando las palabras con los gemidos.

-No se nota - susurré en su oído.

-¿Vas a hacerlo ya... o me... Tendrás todo... el día esperando?

-Hubiera preferido hacerte sufrir un poco más...

Trasladé mi otra mano al botón del pantalón. Lo desabroché en un segundo y lo lancé lejos de nosotros, una pequeña queja se escapó de los labios de Alfred, pero yo lo acallé con un brusco beso. Mis manos siguieron paseando por encima de los bóxers, acariciando su dureza. Él se removió, inquieto. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir en mi juego...

Metí mi mano derecha dentro del bóxer de repente, haciendo que lanzara una exclamación de sorpresa. Acaricié con brusquedad su ya endurecido miembro. Sus labios intentaban pronunciar algo, pero los gemidos escapaban descontroladamente por su boca. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte rojizo que solo conseguía excitarme más, la presión en mis pantalones crecía por segundos, definitivamente, yo no podía (ni quería) esperar más.

Bajé sus bóxers a la vez que bajaba mi cuerpo, dejando a la altura de su pene mi cara. Empecé a lamer la punta mientras escuchaba los agradables gemidos que lanzaba. Mi mano derecha jugueteaba en su base, mientras que la izquierda trazaba círculos suavemente en su entrada. Tras un rato, metí toda la longitud de Washington en mi boca, provocando que las manos de Alfred se enredaran en mis cabellos, pidiéndome más. Cosa que yo obedecí al acto metiendo dos dedos de golpe en su entrada. No tenía intención de ser blando con él, no esa vez.

Fui subiendo el ritmo de vaivén de mi cabeza a la vez que abría y cerraba mis dedos en el interior de Alfred. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos y empezaba a pensar que nos iban a pillar así que saqué su miembro de mi boca y le di un rápido beso que lo acallara, eso sí, sin sacar los dedos de su interior.

Con mi mano libre seguí masturbando su miembro hasta que se corrió en ella y ahogó un gemido dentro de mi boca. Nos separamos un poco, dejándole respirar aire limpio. Pegué mis labios a su oído y susurré:

-Qué malo eres divirtiéndote tú solo…

-Pues déjame –respondió, moviendo sus manos para acariciar mi gran erección.

-Todo tuyo.

Se agachó un poco para desabrocharme los pantalones, quitando los calzoncillos tan rápido como a estos y dejándome desnudo de cintura para abajo en un tiempo récord. Lo metió todo de un tirón en su boca, haciendo círculos con su lengua y provocando que saliera de mi boca algún que otro gemido. Siguió jugueteando un rato más, pero llegó un gesto que yo no podía permitir: intentar meter los dedos en mi ano. Lo empujé con fuerza contra la pared, estampando su cara contra esta y permitiendo que mi erección se restregase por su abertura.

-Parece que queremos jugar duro, ¿eh, Alfred? –reí maléficamente.

-Solo era un impulso.

-Un impulso mis cojones –gruñí, presionando Moscú contra su culo.

-¿Lo vas a meter ya o me tendrás todo el día esperando?

Accedí a su "deseo" quizás de una forma que no se esperaba ya que no solo entré de golpe en él sino que mi miembro fue acompañado con la tubería. Un quejido de dolor (que más tarde negaría haber soltado) se le escapó, provocando que a mí me pareciera mejor idea y tomara nota para la próxima vez.

En cuanto sentí que Alfred se había relajado un poco empecé a moverme (porque tampoco era plan de romperlo). De vez en cuando movía la tubería, pero no era algo para usar mucho tiempo así que no tarde mucho en sacarla. Tan pronto como lo hice, Alfred suspiró, probablemente algo aliviado, pero yo no le di mucho tiempo para alegrarse, pues empecé a embestirle con fuerza casi al instante de sacarla.

Cada vez iba más y más rápido, siendo acompañado por un ligero golpe de caderas por parte del estadounidense, que me pedía más en voz baja debido a que su orgullo le impedía gritarlo. Solo porque hacía eso, decidí bajar el ritmo, haciendo que protestara.

-¿Acaso quieres que vaya más rápido? –pregunté mientras mordía su oreja. Alfred pareció dudar un poco.

-Sí… más rápido y más fuerte –jadeó. Ahora que ya lo tenía rendido ante mí, yo no iba a parar, dijera lo que dijera.

Agarré su cintura para afirmar que no pudiera salirse nada y empecé a embestir con mucha fuerza, llegando cada vez más profundo. Creo que hubo un momento en el que toqué su próstata, ya que el gemido se duplicó, haciendo música en mis oídos. Tras aquello, la mayoría de mis estocadas iban a ese punto en concreto.

-Iván… -suspiraba – Iván… Iván… -no paraba de repetir mi nombre y yo no paraba de penetrarlo.

Cogí su miembro para masturbarlo al darme cuenta de que estábamos llegando a nuestro límite. Después de varias embestidas más, me corrí, derramando todo mi ser dentro de Alfred, mientras que este se corrió sobre mi mano.

Dejé que se apoyara en la pared, viendo que estaba completamente agotado. Lamí mi mano hasta limpiarla de semen y me terminé de vestir. Cuando me di la vuelta, descubrí que Alfred seguía desnudo, respirando desacompasadamente contra la pared, quizás me había pasado un poco…

Lo ayudé a vestirse, aunque él no paraba de quejarse, diciendo que podía solo. Ante eso, yo tan solo reía y decía que sí. Tras mucha pelea, conseguí vestirle. Me alejé de él, intentando emprender el camino a casa, pero un ruido detrás de mí me llamó la atención. Al girarme descubrí que Alfred apenas podía estar en pie. Sin que me pidiera nada, lo levanté en volandas como a las princesas y lo llevé hasta su casa.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda maldito comunista –dijo, completamente sonrojado.

-No te estoy ayudando, solo me estoy asegurando de que esta tarde haya alguien en casa para la segunda ronda.

-¡Estás loco! –gritaba -¡Me niego a que haya eso de una segunda ronda! ¿Te enteras?

-Da~ -respondí, tan solo había dicho eso por chincharle y ver esa adorable reacción tan suya. Porque al fin y al cabo, yo había elegido a Alfred y no a otro país…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es muy raro... me han hecho pasar esta historia de: algo totalmente normal a un lemon, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Un M-pregnant para Alfred?<strong>

**Bueno, que ya nos veremos por allá.**

**Ciao~~**


End file.
